The Keijo Novice Tournament
by PTSDFlippy
Summary: A tournament for up and coming rookie Keijo players is starting up soon, and it is going to the chance for fising star players to nab some money and a chance at getting into the big leagues! Don't miss it!
1. Registration

*The camera turns on to two reporters standing outside a large dome stadium in Nagisaki with a large crowd behind them, waving signs around while looking at the camera.*

The first reporter, a young male, starts to talk. "Hello NHK! Jack Oboro here with Sarah Hinata, and we are bringing the latest on the upcoming Keijo tournament, right here in Minamishimabara, Nagasaki!" Jack announced, putting on a cheesy smile.

Sarah flashed a quick smile at the camera before speaking, "Yes, there is indeed an upcoming Keijo tournament here in the stadium just behind me! They are still holding registrations to sign up, so join in while you can! There is a massive cash prize, as well as a full scholarship to a Keijo school of your choice!" Sarah announced, which seemed to get the crowd behind them even more excited.

Jack chuckled and turned to Sarah, "Hey, you might as well join in on this! You could have a shot at this." Jack suggested.

Sarah blushed a little bit, but covered it quickly. "Oh, I guess I could. But we're here to let others know about this event, not ourselves. So to everyone watching, fill out the registration form on our website and sign right for this event! I can't wait to see what kind of rising star Keijo players come and participate!" Sarah annoumced, before winking at the camera.

Jack nodded, "I still think you should go for it Sarah. Anyway, that's all for the information on the upcoming Keijo Novice Tournament! See you next time for more info on the contestants! Now onto the Flex Seal demo with Phil Swift..." Jack says as the camera starts to fade away.

 **As you all can guess, this is an SYOC, probably the first in the Keijo section. Anyway, just fill in the form below and send it to me through a PM. It isn't first come first serve, so feel free to take your time on this. The form can also be found on my profile in case you need to copy it from there. Happy sending and I'll see you all in the next update!**

Registration Form:

Full Name:

Age: (16-18)

Height:

Weight:

Breast Size: (A, B, C, D, E only)

Butt Size: (XS, S, M, L XL)

Personality:

History:

Experience in Keijo:

Why the tournament?:

Hair:

Accesories:

Uniform:

Strategy in 1v1:

Strategy in 2v2:

Strategy in 2v1:

Any skills?: (Vacuum Butt Cannon, Butt Guilotine, etc)

Attitude towards opponents:

Attitude towards teammates:

Attitude towards teammates that are now opponents:

Anything else?:


	2. Velma, Kayaku, and Mia

*The camera turns on to Jack and Sarah standing outside of the stadium again, this time with multiple other interviewers and news stations behind them.*

"Welcome back to another NHK update on the upcoming Novice Keijo Tournament! The registrations were a little bit slow, but we got three eager players here that are currently being intererviewed, well one of them is at least." Jack said as the cameraman tried to get closer to one of the players that was being crowded around.

The first player was a rather young girl with blonde hair. She was waving to the cameras, but her father that was with her was trying to block the cameras. "Daddy! You're being too overprotective again!" the girl whined, making her dad back up a little bit. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I just worry about your privacy. You're still only 16." her father apologized while his daughter continued to wave at the camera, shaking her C breasts and putting on a big smile.

"Miss, what's your name?" one of the reporters asked. The girl flicked her and looked at the reporter, "Me? I'm Velma Ryoki! I'll be winning this tournament, so if you want your autographs you better get them now!" Velma introduced herself, winking right after.

Another girl was standing off in the distance carrying a bag and clutching a metal locket. "What arrogance. She's telling the cameras everything. I won't make that mistake." she said to herself. Her name was Kayaku Byosatsu. She was 18, and as such had E breasts, which were a bit bigger than Velma's.

She had long black wavy hair, and was trying her best to stay away from the reporters. Another girl walked up to Kayaku with a friendly, but small smile. "So you're competiting too? I think that Velma girl is full of herself. She is going no further than round two at best. The name's Mia Sanaki." Mia introduced herself. Mia was only had an A cup bust despite being 17, but she made up for it with her extra large butt. It practically jiggled every step she took. She also had long purple hair kept in a ponytail.

Kayaku didn't laugh, but just nodded her head. "Don't try to get information out of me. I'm here to compete, not to socialize. I'm Kayaku." Kayaku said in response. Mia crossed her arms and sighed. "You're one of those players aren't you. The silent but deadly type. Okay, I won't try to pry you for information. But just to let you know if we end up on the same team, I'm an outfighter. Nice meeting you anyway Kayaku." Mia said as she walked away.

The cameraman focused back on Jack and Sarah who were still keeping their cheesy smiles. "That's all for today folks. Three players who all seem promising for the tournament! Remember, there is still time to register, so hurry before the spots are gone! See you next time!" Sarah announced as the camera faded to black.

 **As I expected, the forms are coming in rather slow. If you haven't already, go ahead and submit an OC. If you already have one in, you can send in another one if you wish to! See you all in the next update!**


	3. Arianna, Katarina, and Sally

*The camera turns back on to Jack and Sarah standing outside the stadium once again, this time three more players have showed up, but they are still being just as crowded as before.*

"We're back yet again, and this time we have three more new young girls ready to kae their appearance! This time only one of them isn't eager about being on camera!" Jack announced as the camera man carried the camera up to the first crowd of people.

The first girl was a short 16 year old with a big grin on her face. She was clearly enjoying all of the press and was very excited to be part of this. She had green hair kept in two short pigtails. She had D breasts, but a small butt. "Hiya everyone! I'm Arianna!" Arianna introduced herself, waving at all the cameras, constantly turning excitedly.

While Arianna kept waving to the cameras and shaking her bust for them, another girl was trying to avoid the cameras. She was 17, and had C sized breasts, and has an extra large butt. She had short purple hair, and was she herself was short in height. There were a few reporters that weren't busy getting footage of Velma and Arianna that following this girl. "Miss! Will you at least tell us your name?" one of the reporters asked.

The girl turned to face the camera, already looking as though she was about to cry. "I-I'm Katarina Fujisaki... please leave me alone. I don't like b-being on camera like this." Katarina said before running off.

Katarina ran over to the wall where Kayaku was and stood next to her. "What do you want?" Kayaku asked bluntly. Katarina put her head down and wiped away the few tears that were starting to form on her face. "I'm just t-trying to get away from the press. I hate being on camera." Katarina answered.

Kayaku was a little bit annoyed that Katarina was even here. "If you hate being on camera, why did you even sign up for this?" Kayaku asked, trying to keep a low tone. Katarina sniffed and looked back up at Kayaku. "I'm trying to make some money for my family. Keijo is just quickest way to money for me." Katarina explained.

Kayaku sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, fair enough. Just don't start bawling in front of me. What kind of fighter are you?" Kayaku asked. Katarina got a small smile on her face and leaned up against the wall. "I'm a counter. My coach told me my butt was as springy as a trampoline, so I made that aspect into my fighting style." Katarina elaborated, making Kayaku grin a bit to herself as she gathered this information.

Another girl showed up in a limosine just outside of the stadium and a 17 girl in a fancy dress stepped out. She had B breasts and a medium butt, but she seemed very confident in herself. "Hello everyone! I am none other than Sally Butai Engi! First a child actor, next I'll be a world renown Keijo player!" Sally introduced herself charismatically as the reporters started to surround her.

Sally posed for pictures and answered all the questions the reporters asked her, as if she had done this before. "Yep, you bet I'll win! I'm getting to the semi finals... MINIUMUM! Nothing will stop me!" Sally declared.

Jack and Sarah turned back to face their camera man and looked down at their script. "Well there you have it! Three more girls ready to show what they've got!" Sarah announced. "That's all for today folks! See you next time on the next report!" Jack said as the two waved to the camera as it faded to black.

 **Thank you all for reading this brief update! Like I said in the last update, you can submit a second character if you wish. But I like hearing your ideas, so if you have any ideas for designs of "The Land", then go ahead and leave them in the reviews! See you all next time!**


	4. Britney, Sakura, and Sammy

*The camera came back on to Jack and Sarah yet again in front of the stadium.*

"Hello Keijo fans! Welcome back to another update on the upcoming Keijo Novice Tournament! The next three contestants have arrived, and they are as interesting as usual, so let's take a look!" Jack said just before another car pulled up to the curb, nearly hitting it.

Out of the car stepped a girl with what seemed to be a brace on her back. She had E cup sized breasts that flopped around everytime she took a step, and her butt was a bit on the large side. She had a very tired face, and had long black hair kept in two pigtails. "Hello miss, who are you?" Sarah asked running up to the girl and hoping to get some answers.

The girl leaned back a little bit and tried to keep her balance. "H-Hey. Call me Britney. Britney Ayamanuzi. If you can't tell already, I have back problems because of these things, so I would like to be left alone." Britney said, briefly introduced herself and notioning towards her breasts being the source of the back pain.

Britney walked away, keeping her hands on her back to help allieviate the pain. The next car pulled up right after and a more upbeat player stepped out of the car, waving to the cameras. "I had no idea there would be this much coverage on this tournament." the girl said to herself as Sarah ran up to her.

The moment Sarah ran up and held the microphone to the girl, she knew what to say. "Before you ask, I'm Sakura Mabushii. It's nice to be here, I'm really looking forward to competiting!" Sakura introduced herself with a smile. Sakura had D breasts and a medium butt, which was a good balance for the competition.

Sakura walked away, waving at the other cameras and answering their questions as the third car pulled up to the curb and more shy player stepped out. She was completely flat, and she only had a medium butt. "Hello miss, it's great to have you here, who are you?" Sarah asked, which seemed to make the girl a little bit nervous.

She had her face covered by a hoodie, and it was clear that she didn't want to talk. "Umm... I'm Sammy Shigoyani. Go away..." she answered bluntly, starting to walk away from Sarah faster. Sarah turned back to the camera and put her camera smile back on. "Well, you can see that the contestants are getting pretty interesting! That's all from me for today, and we will see you all next time!" Sarah announced before the camera cut out.

 **Here was another three conestants, and I hope you enjoy all of them when they head onto the land. As I said last time, you are allowed to submit a second character, and feel free to leave a review if you have any advice or ideas for lands to be used. That's all, so have a nice day!**


	5. Ryuko, Ana, Kat, and Hoshi

The camera turned back on to Jack and Sarah standing outside of the stadium yet again, but the four new girls had already arrived and were surrounded by the other reporters. "Welcome back again to the NHK Keijo Novice Tournament broadcast! We have 4 more girls here who are ready to compete, one more than usual reports! Let's see if we can to meet them shall we?" Jack announced while Sarah started to head towards the crowd of reporters with a cameraman behind her.

Sarah managed to squeeze through one of the crowds to find a bit of an older girl showing off her body. "That's right all you news stations! I bet you all like what you see! Just wait till you see me on the land!" the girl told the reporters while shaking her hips and bust a little bit, giving the cameras and eyeful. Her name was Ryuko Spiegel. She had a C sized bust, and a large butt. Her hair was a bright red and was hanging down loosely.

"So miss, how much have you played Keijo before?" Sarah asked, holding a microphone to Ryuko. Ryuko turned towards Sarah and scoffed. "Me? Oh I've played before, I played on my middle school team, so I think I have this one in the bag. You'll see!" Ryuko answered confidently. Sarah walked away after that answer, knowing that Ryuko wasn't going to have anything good to say.

After a while, the reporters stopped swarming around Ryuko and she finally had enough space to talk to the other girls. Ryuko walked up to Sammy and gave her a slap on the butt. Sammy turned around and blushed upon seeing Ryuko. "Hey girl, I'm Ryuko. You got a small ass, and you have zero chest. You really think you can win this?" Ryuko asked.

Sammy nodded and started to back away. Sammy didn't want to talk to anyone at all, not because of information, she was just shy. As she backed away, Ryuko noticed a small buldge in Sammy's shorts, and she raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty odd. It's probably just the zipper on the shorts." Ryuko said to herself as she walked away as well.

Sarah next approached a pair of girls who looked almost identical to each other, and held the microphone out. "Who are you two? Are you siblings?" Sarah asked. Both nodded, and one of the two stepped forward. "I'm Kat Saphira." Kat answered. "And I'm Ana Saphira. We are twins. Most call us the twin blades." Ana added, winking right after.

Kat and Ana were both 16, and they had identical C breasts and medium butts. Sarah found it a little odd to have the title twin blades. "What about you two is twin blades?" Sarah asked. Kat pointed one hand to her chest, and Ana pointed one hand to her butt. "You haven't seem them yet, but our uniforms are made of velcro. I use my nipples on my breasts as blades. Ana uses her bony butt as a blade as well. We work best as a team." Kat explained.

Ana nodded, and Sarah seemed understand it now. "Thank you for answering, good luck in the tournament!" Sarah said as she walked away from the twins. Ana looked at Kat with an excited smile on her face. "This is amazing isn't it Kat? We finally get to be in a real tourney!" Ana exclaimed. Kat got a big smile too, but she didn't say anything.

Sarah walked up to the fourth girl and held the microphone to her. The fourth girl had average length magenta hair that was kept in a pony tail and looked similar to that of Hanabi Kawai. She had C breasts and a large butt. The girl was eating a chocolate bar when Sarah showed up to question her. "Hello miss, what is your name?" Sarah asked.

The girl stopped eating and looked at Sarah. "I'm Hoshi Kawai, nice to meet you! I'm Hanabi's sister by the way. So before you ask, I do have experience. I've worked with my sister as a matter of fact." Hoshi answered with a big smile on her face.

Sarah was a little bit suprised that Hoshi was related to Hanabi. "Oh, I see. So I guess we have high expectations for you then? Well, I wish you luck in the tournament." Sarah said as she started to walk away from Hoshi. "Well, those are the four next contestants in the tourney, only three more left. We will see you all next time, so thank you for tuning in!" Sarah said before the camera faded to black.

 **Thank you all for reading as always, and I have something else that maybe you can have a say in. The first round of the tourney is going to be all 2v2s, so if you have any ideas for pair ups or more ideas for lands, even land ideas specifically for 2v2s, go ahead and leave them in the reviews. See you all next time!**


	6. Kagura, Jill, and Hikaru

The camera came back on to Sarah already standing in the crowds this time, as it was the final day before the tourney would start. The last three girls were arriving and the news stations just couldn't get enough of it. "Welcome back to the NHK broadcast coverage of the Keijo Novice Tournament! The last three girls are arriving, so I hope you all are prepared to meet them!" Sarah announced as the first car pulled up.

Out of the car stepped a girl with a serious look on her face, and her whole body almost gave off a mystical aura. "Hello miss, who might you be?" Sarah asked holding out her microphone to the girl. "I am Kagura Unmei, pleasure to meet you. I am a fortune teller by trade, and Keijo player by sport." Kagura introduced herself, almost sounding disinterested. She had a very serious tone, and she didn't seem too social. Kagura had C breasts and a medium size butt, which seemed pretty fitting for an outfighter.

Kagura walked away, not really wanting to be interviewed by the reporters and made her way to where the other girls were waiting. Sally ran right up to Kagura and got up close to her. "So you are supposed to be some kind of fortune teller? So can you tell me when I'm going to kick your butt on the land?" Sally asked snarkingly, which Kagura did not enjoy.

"You will lose to me soon, I can feel it. Unless you change your attitude, you will lose for sure." Kagura answered bluntly, leaving Sally speechless. Kagura walked past her while Sally tried to think of an insult, but she was still at a loss for words. "Oh yeah? Well, just you wait and see! I'll make you take that back!" Sally shouted at Kagura, but she didn't really listen to Sally at all.

The second car pulled up and a more cheery girl stepped out. What was noticeable right away though, was that the girl had massive E breasts and an extra large butt. Although the girl was a bit on the heavier side, which helped support her massive assets. She had long brown hair that came down in two long pigtails. "Er... who are you miss?" Sarah asked, a bit caught off guard by the girl's size.

The girl sighed, almost offended by how Sarah was talking to her compared to the others. "I'm Jill Pocknii, a counter in training." Jill introduced herself and walked away from Sarah, still a little bit offended.

When Jill made her way to the waiting area, and was greeted with expressions that she was expecting, disgust. Jill looked at her competition and sighed. They were all so thin and pretty, but here Jill was, all fat and unattractive. Arianna walked up to Jill and crosses her arms. "Don't mind them, you are fine the way you are. I bet you have pretty good defense too!" Arianna told Jill, trying to cheer her up a little bit.

The third and final car pulled up, and a more cheery girl stepped out. She had good sized D breasts, but had a small butt. Sarah ran up to her and held out the microphone. "Welcome to the tourney! Who are you miss?" Sarah asked. The girl smiled at the camera, then looked back at Sarah. "I'm Hikaru Marvell! Nice to meet you!" Hikaru introduced herself before giving Sarah a strong hug.

Sarah struggled and got out of the hug, taking a deep breath. "Nice to meet you too! So it's great to see you competing in this tourney. Your bust seems to be full of promise, so I wish you luck in this tournament!" Sarah told her. Hikaru nodded, and then walked away towards the waiting area.

Sarah turned back to face the camera, and Jack walked up to her side. "There you have it! All 16 of our girls, well at least 15 of them are for sure. Anyway, we will see you all next time in the first match of the Keijo Noive Tournament! Goodbye!" Jack announced as he and Sarah waved before the camera faded to black.

 **There you go! All 16 contestants! If you want to see what the brackets look like right now, go ahead and check this link:** **/KeijoNT Anyway, thank you to everyone who submitted a character and I always enjoy hearing your ideas! As always, if you have any ideas for pairings in the tourney or more ideas for lands, go ahead and leave them in the reviews. See you all in the first match!**


	7. Twin Blades on Conveyor Belts!

The pairings for the tourney had been posted for round 1, and everyone had found their partner. Kat and Ana were miraculously paired up together, which the twins were obviously happy about. No one knew who their opponents were going to be however, as those were not posted. Regardless, the twins were discussing strategy on what they would do to win.

The twins were changing into their uniforms in the locker rooms, much like all of the other girls. While they were getting dressed, Ana kept glaring at Jill, still a little bit grossed out by her fatness. "That Jill, she gives me bad vibes. It's disgusting honestly, people should take of their own bodies more." Ana complained as she took off her panties and got her uniform out of her bag.

Kat got her uniform out as well and started to put it on, not even looking at Jill. "That's just the way she fights Ana. You never know, maybe she built herself like that on purpose." Kat said, trying to get Ana to stop. In truth, Kat wasn't too fond of Jill either, but she still respected her as a player. Although neither had seen Jill on the land, so they didn't know.

Sakura was getting into her uniform as well, standing next to Jill, as they were also partners for the first round. Sakura noticed the twins looking over at them and poked Jill on the shoulder. "Jill, the twins are staring at you all weird." Sakura told her, pulling up her plain white swimsuit. Jill glanced over at Ana, and she immediately stopped staring. Jill sighed again and closed her locker after putting her stuff in.

"Sakura, don't worry about who stares. People just get intimidated by me, well, a lot. I'm used to it." Jill said as the two started to head out of the locker room and into the waiting room for the girls, as it was locked off from the news stations and anyone else.

Sammy was already dressed, she was wearing a brown one piece uniform that rode up just a little bit. Sammy scooted over on the bench she was sitting on to avoid being near Jill. "Hi, Sammy right? I'm Jill." Jill introduced herself to Sammy, who was shaking a little bit.

Sammy tried to stop her shaking and looked Jill directly in the eyes. "Y-Yes... I'm Sammy. S-Sorry for shaking like this, I'm not s-scared of you, I've just never been to one of these tourneys before." Sammy explained nervously.

Jill nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay Sammy, it's my first time at one of these too. But I keep myself calm, I bet you can do the same." Jill said reassuringly. Sakura nodded in agreement with Jill and patted Sammy on the shoulder as well. "Yeah, you've got this!" Sakura encouraged.

Kat and Ana walked out into the waiting room together as well and sat down on a bench next to each other. Velma was sitting by herself playing on her phone when the twins sat down close by. They were about to talk with Velma when a buzzer went off and a loudspeaker started up in the waiting room and locker room. "Kat, Ana, Jill, Sakura, report to the land for your first match." a voice announced.

Kat and Ana rushed out of the living room and bolted for the land first, very eager to see what they would be fighting on. Meanwhile, Jill and Sakura simply got up and walked out of the waiting room, with Sammy waving goodbye to them as they did so.

When Kat and Ana arrived at the pool, they were greeted by tons of cheering from the crowd. "Our first duo is the Twin Blades, Kat and Ana!" a voice introduced the two to the crowd. Ana got a big smile on her face while Kat kept her focus.

There was a staircase that led onto the land, which Kat and Ana swiftly climbed up. The land itself was rather small, but what it was made of was rather suprising. Other than the direct middle, the land was a circle made of several rows of conveyor belts. The conveyor belts were going in opposite directions after each row, and they were moving at different speed on each.

Jill and Sakura stepped up on the stairs and walked onto the conveyor belts shortly after Kat and Ana. The two teams stood on opposite sides of the land, but the conveyor belt kept spinning them slowly. The conveyor belts were faster the closer they got to the center. Only the center wasn't moving, but it was only about three feet wide.

Kat was holding her velcro top, and Ana was holding her velcro bottom. Both were ready to lunge as soon as the match started. Jill was doing a few stretches, while Sakura was doing a few ballet moves before the match to warm up.

After a minute, the bell rang and the match began. Both teams were motionless, both waiting to see what the other would do. Jill took a step forward in front of Sakura, and the twins made their move. Jill stood and the two hits that followed. Kat jumped and swung her breasts, and Ana thrust her butt into Jill's stomach.

While the two attacked, Sakura started to spin rapidly behind Jill, generating a bit of wind. After blocking the two attacks, Jill stepped out of Sakura's way and prepared for her next move. Sakura continued to spin, and when she felt she was ready, she lunged forward with boobs and slammed into Ana. "Take that, my Bust Hurricane!" Sakura shouted as Ana was knocked back a bit.

Kat was blown back a little bit by the wind, but she kept her balance and prepared to strike again. Ana took her stance again, but this time Sakura became the focus of the attacks instead. "You can't keep hiding behind your wall!" Ana shouted as she charged at Sakura and jumped up. Jill jumped in front of Sakura again and took the hit from Ana. Ana simply smirked as she hopped back off of Jill from hitting her stomach and landed.

Kat charged in from the side and dunked her boobs on Sakura's head, nearly knocking her down to the ground. "You can hide if you want, we understand." Kat said as she lifted up her breasts again and got ready to slam them down again. Sakura hopped out of the way barely and landed on another conveyor belt, and it took her in the opposite direction.

Ana hopped beside Kat and looked at her. "What do we do here sis? We can't get any attacks in if that wall blocking the way." Ana asked, watching the conveyor belts bringing them closer to Sakura. Kat started to rub her own breasts, shaking them up as much as possible. "We are bringing out the blades for this. You go first and distract Jill, I'll take out Sakura." Kat explained. Ana nodded and started to rub her butt.

After a few seconds of rubbing, Ana ran towards Jill and started to spin. Once close enough, Ana tore off her velcro bottom and slashed her butt across Jill's breasts. "Butt Blade!" Ana shouted as she hopped back, leaving Jill stunned briefly. Ana looked over to Kat, who was now already making her move on Sakura.

Sakura started to spin and try to whip up another wind, but Kat lunged forward and tore off her velcro top and slashed Sakura's boobs with her own. "Boob Blade!" Kat shouted as she knocked Sakura up. Kat strapped her top back on as she watched Ana jump up and spin into Sakura, and then slash her again. "Finishing move, Ultra Butt Blade!" Ana shouted as Sakura went flying off the land, falling into the water below.

The screen that displayed what was going on crossed out a picture of Sakura with a red x. "Sakura chan has been knocked off, loser!" an announcer said as Sakura popped her head out of the water. Jill looked down off the land to see if Sakura was okay, then turned her attention back to the twins. Both had grins on their face as they stood in the center of the land. "I guess this means we win! Get your fat ass over here and we'll knock you off. Just kidding! You probably need the conveyor belts to even get over here!" Ana teased.

Kat glared at Ana, "You shouldn't be so mean like that!" Kat argued. Ana stuck her tongue out while Jill was starting to get angry. Jill started to run towards the twins, and they proceeded to hop onto the fastest conveyor belt. Kat started rubbing her nipples again, and Ana was rubbing her butt again.

Jill stomped onto the center platform while the twins circled around her. "Butt Blade!" Ana shouted as she tore off her bottom again and thrust backwards towards Jill. Unfortunately for her, Jill caught one of Ana's buttcheeks with her own butt. "Wah! I'm stuck! Kat, don't attack!" Ana warned, trying to free herself from Jill's hold.

Kat didn't pay attention and was solely focused on attacking, so she also went in for an attack. "Boob Blade!" Kat shouted as she lunged forward after tearing off her top. Kat tried to slash Jill, but Jill caught Kat's right boob with her breasts. "Bare butt, and bare boob clutch!" Jill said, as she started to spin while holding on tight to the twins.

Ana and Kat tried to get out of it, but they were stuck in her massive butt and breasts. "Finishing move, Catapult Release!" Jill shouted as she stopped spinning and flung the twins out of her hold, sending them both flying into the water.

"Kat chan and Ana chan have been knocked off, loser!" the announcer called out as Kat and Ana came back up to the surface and put their velcro uniform pieces back on. Jill looked down at them, then at the crowd. There was a lot of cheering, and a big smile grew on Jill's face. "Yes! I did it! We won Sakura!" Jill exclaimed as she jumped off the land and into the water.

Sakura was clapping at the edge of the pool with a towel wrapped around her. "Good job Jill! You really showed them!" Sakura cheered as Jill climbed out of the pool. Kat and Ana had climbed out as well and gotten their towels as well. "We were so close sis. I couldn't get out of that last attack. I'm sorry." Ana apologized. Kat wrapped her arm around her sister and patted her on the shoulder. "It's fine, I got stuck too. At least we learned from this." Kat said reassuringly as they walked back to the waiting room.

Back in the waiting room, the other 12 girls had been watching the match. "Wow, they're really good! I can't believe Jill was able to catch the twins like that!" Velma complimented. Ryuko scoffed and laughed a little bit. "Them? Good? Wait till you see me out there. I'm gonna win so fast." Ryuko said confidently.


	8. Butt Springs in the Bowl!

Kayaku was still looking out the window after the first match had ended. She was impressed by the twin's techniques at first, but then realized how quickly things fell apart when they came across a counter. "Interesting. I have to keep an eye out for Jill in this case. I can't go losing this early." Kayaku said to herself as the four girls walked back into the waiting room.

Jill sat back down on the couch that was there and took a deep breath. Sakura sat down beside her and leaned back a little bit. "That was close. You really saved us there Jill. You were still really good up there." Sakura complimented. Jill simply nodded and took the compliment.

Katarina stumbled out of the locker room, trying to adjust her uniform, but not having any luck at all. "It's been so long ever since I've worn this... it's so tight." Katarina muttered as she walked into the waiting room, finally somewhat comfortable with her uniform. Her features popped out a bit more, which made Katarina feel quite a bit embarassed.

Kayaku noticed Katarina stumble out and sighed, "We are doomed. This is why I go solo." Kayaku said to herself as she walked up to Katarina and looked her up and down. "Yep, you have the body of a butt counter. Listen, I can tell you don't like fighting, so just block anyone that comes near me. I work good 1v1, so just keep one away." Kayaku said, walking around Katarina and inspecting her.

Despite Katarina's body, Kayaku still wasn't too happy being paired up with her. Just having a good body wasn't enough, you needed to be able to wield it properly. "Umm... thanks. I'll try my best to protect you then. I won't disappoint-" Katarina started to thank, but stopped when Kayaku grabbed her butt and squeezed it a bit. Katarina blushed and turned around. "Hmm, it's very springy. So you don't take hits, you reflect the attacks back. Interesting." Kayaku said while Katarina covered her butt and walked over to where Sammy was sitting and sat down next to her.

Sammy looked over at Katarina and waved quickly. Oddly, she felt a little bit comfortable around Katarina compared to everyone else. "H-Hey Katarina. You don't want to talk to anyone either?" Sammy asked. Katarina nodded her head in response and took her hands off her butt. "Yes... everyone here, I wasn't expecting this much of a crowd. My partner just squeezed my butt, and now it seems I can't talk to anyone." Katarina said.

Sammy was about to say something but the loudspeaker went off again, and the announcer started talking. "Kayaku, Hoshi, Katarina, and Mia report to the land! Kayaku, Hoshi, Katarina, and Mia report to the land!" the announcer called, and Katarina stood back up. She walked a bit fast to the exit of the waiting room, hoping to not run into anyone else.

The land was a giant bowl this time, with a ramp leading into the bowl. The bowl wasn't held down by anything except one chain keeping it attached in the ground, which meant that it would rock back and forth in the water. Katarina walked up the ramp and nearly tripped once actually stepping into the bowl. It was about 6 meters wide, which meant that there was still plenty of room to move around in, which was perfect for Katarina.

Kayaku hopped into the bowl shortly after and walked up to Katarina. "Okay, new strategy. We need to use the bowl to knock the others off balance and then we can strike a lot easier." Kayaku instructed as they look up at the top of the bowl. The bowl was about 2 meters tall, which made it nearly impossible to see the crowd.

Hoshi stepped in and nearly rolled down to the bottom of the bowl while Mia kept her balance going in. "Ah! Kayaku! It's good to see you again! We aren't on the same side however... so I guess I will have to utterly defeat you!" Mia called out, laughing right after.

Katarina shuddered and stepped behind Kayaku. Mia's smile never seemed to disappear, and she kept her wide grin. It was offputting, and it was already intimidating Katarina. Hoshi waved at the two and bowed. "I look forward to fighting you two, don't hold back!" Hoshi said, a more serious look on her face.

The bell rung and the fight started right away, catchng all four of them off guard. Mia decided to make her move first and went straight for Katarina. Katarina turned around and stuck her butt out for Mia to hit, which she did with her own butt. Mia felt herself sprung off though and was sent back a ways and surprised her greatly.

Kayaku was building up pressure in her boobs and was clenching them close together. As soon as Mia was far enough, Kayaku ran up and pressed her boobs against Mia's. Nothing seemed to happen, and Kayaku got a small grin on her face. Mia didn't notice anything either, but now she turned her attention to Kayaku now, since she seemed an easier target than Katarina.

Hoshi was running up to Kayaku as well, but from a different side. Katarina jumped in front of Hoshi and held out her butt again, springing Hoshi away. Kayaku ran towards Mia as well and started to spin, building up more pressure in her boobs. Mia's butt and Kayaku's boobs collided and there was a small explosion from Kayaku's breasts that knocked Mia back.

From there, Katarina locked onto Mia with her butt and rammed into her, sending her back even more with a loud "Boing!". Mia was trying to gain her balance and counterattack, but was just overwhelmed by everything thrown at her. "How is she getting me!? She isn't looking this way!" Mia yelled as she ran away from Katarina and back towards Kayaku.

Katarina moved in front of Mia again and springed her back. "Just get off the land and this will all be over! My Spring Cerberus will always find you!" Katarina exclaimed as Mia was sent back even further. Hoshi heard Katarina say Cerberus, which set her off a bit. "Don't you use that move! The Cerberus isn't yours! Feel my Butt Guilotine!" Hoshi shouted as she darted at Katarina.

Hoshi jumped up and came down with butt locked on Katarina's head. Katarina jumped out of the way and Hoshi landed, followed by Kayaku getting a direct hit on Hoshi with her butt. Mia caught up to Hoshi and blocked Kayaku's second attack. Hoshi got her balance back and looked towards Katarina with a slight glare. "That Cerberus of yours is gonna go down!" Hoshi shouted as she and Mia got ready to strike Kayaku again.

Mia and Hoshi went after Kayaku, and Katarina tried to interfere again, but this time Mia shoved her butt in her face, knocking her away. "Shooting Butt!" Hoshi shouted as she leaped up with her butt and uppercutted Kayaku with her butt in the face. "Finishing move: Aether!" Mia shouted as she knocked Kayaku upwards with her butt and then jumped above and slammed her down with her butt.

Kayaku was slammed down onto the land on her back, and couldn't get up. "Kayaku-chan has fallen, loser!" the announcer announced as Kayaku's picture was crossed out. Katarina shuddered nervously as Mia and Hoshi turned towards her. Hoshi fondled her butt rapidly, and then pushed it up against Mia's, transferrong a huge amount of energy to her. "Use my Butt Nova's power to finish this!" Hoshi said as Mia started to run towards Katarina. Hoshi ran the other way and stopped at the edge of the bowl.

Mia jumped up and tried to slam her butt into Katarina, but Katarina turned around and stuck her own butt out. Mia pushed her to the other side of the bowl before being sprung back by Katarina's Cerberus. When Katarina turned around, Mia ran up again and grabbed onto her boobs with own this time and held on tightly, preventing movement. "Prepare to swim with the fishes!" Mia said while Katarina tried to get out of Mia's grasp.

Hoshi jumped up high into the air and then slammed down into the ground, launching both Mia and Katarina up into the air. "Finishing move: Suicide Dunk!" Mia exclaimed as she continued to hold onto Katarina as she pulled Katarina down into the water with her. "Katarina-chan and Mia-chan have been knocked out, losers! Victory goes to Hoshi and Mia!" the announcer declared as Hoshi cheered to herself in the bowl.

Mia and Katarina popped out of the water and Mia looked towards Katarina with an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that. We just had to win. Good game though!" Mia apologized. Katarina shook her head as they swam back to the edge of the pool. "It's fine. You did what you had to. Friends?" Katarina offered, holding her hand out for Mia. Mia chuckled and shook her hand. "Friends." Mia said back.

Hoshi and Kayaku were waiting for them at the edge of the pool and they helped the two out of the water. As soon as Katarina and Mia were out, Kayaku walked away and left the three. "You two put up a good fight. Although we won, congrats on that anyways." Hoshi congratulated as they dried off.

The three walked back to the waiting room and Mia was feeling around Katarina's butt. "How did ya get it so springy? Or is that Cerberus thing that makes it like that?" Mia asked curiously. Katarina didn't blush this time, but simply answered. "It's just how my butt is. My Cerberus comes from my sister, she sort of passed it down to me." Katarina explained.

The mention of a sister interested Hoshi a bit. "Wait, your sister gave you that? Could your sister be Kotone by any chance?" Hoshi asked. Katarina nodded. "Yes, Kotone is my big sis. That's why I use Cerberus, although mine isn't as good as hers." Katarina answered, putting a big smile on Hoshi's face.

"Really? Well, I know Kotone, and I can already tell that we are going to get along well. Sorry for taking you out this early. But if you practice enough, maybe we'll meet on the land sometime in the future!" Hoshi said assuringly as they entered the waiting room. Katarina nodded her head. "Yeah, and next time, I'll be the one to win!" Katarina said confidently.


End file.
